Oscar Chills
Background Oscar was born to average working parents on Brentaal IV; by 16 years old, he was already working local starship yards on the planet as a weekend job outside of high school. By 18, he was following in his father's footsteps and started working for Curovao ImpEx. Working his way through the ranks of a cargo transport did---much like his father did, now working in the operations office as a manager on the planet and nearing retirement with the company---Oscar became a First Mate before he was twenty three years old. Despite all the security policies within the company due to their high-end shipping contracts, corruption can find the most noble of persons if given the right environment to grow on. Angered over his father's "forced retirement" due to company lay offs---a man who had served the company faithfully for nearly 30 years---Oscar soon found himself in a position to strike back at the company. His first step into piracy occurred before he hit twenty-five years old, stealing the ship and highly prized military equipment on board, forcing the captain and other "loyalists of the company" into a life boat near a civilian space station which was a frequent stop for the company's crews. Oscar was a natural leader and had that cocky look that you both trusted and distrusted at the same time; he may not have a "Plan B" or even a "Plan A" most of the time---often times making up his pirate raids as they happened---but he was a man that flew by the seat of his pants through life with confidence in his abilities. He was a excellent pilot and better blaster shot then most and was known to start and finish bar fights, some times starting fights just because he liked to pick fights. People seemed to flock to Oscar because of his boldness and ability to lead; despite his often times reckless behavior, Oscar was known to get his crews home and know when enough was enough in any pirate raid. By thirty years old, Oscar had made a name for himself as a bravado pirate captain who had risen through the ranks from a stolen freighter to a customized Neutron Star-class Bulk Cruiser Father & Son, commanding both respect and disdain for his gallant attacks on Imperial, Rebel, and civilian Corporate shipping, often pushing his small attack forces against heavily protected convoys. He was known to pick fights, just to pick a fight, with local shipping even when he didn't need to steal anything. He was known as hot-headed and bold, taking on the most dangerous of protected convoys at times just because he wanted to prove a point to someone or had lost a bet at a bar table. His true pirating pride & joy came in Corporate shipping, however, using his ever-growing fame to scare corporate convoys into surrendering without a shot fired; he often times would then destroy the convoy ships after putting everyone in life boats because he wanted to "stick it to the man who fired my father" as he put it. Dangerously and fearlessly operating in the Mid Rim, Oscar more then once invited Corporate-sponsored retaliation attacks on his known bases and ships and was even hunted by the Imperial Navy for a time. Despite the attention, the swashbuckling captain was always a step ahead of his enemies, his bases long abandoned by the time anyone found them. By 0.5 ABY, Oscar was known to be working "for hire" to a military organization known as the Neoteric Navy. While the true extent of his relationship with the Neoteric Navy is unknown, Oscar was made a "Pirate Admiral" and given command over several other pirate captains. Despite his new wealthy contract, Oscar was always wise about the ways of the galaxy---as he put it---and kept most of his pirate fleet back at their bases under the command of his Lieutenants. He only committed three vessels, including his own, to the Neoteric Navy's goals. Category:Pirates & Rogues (Characters)